Harry Potter and the Impossible Mission
by kittenlovers45
Summary: When Harry starts Hogwarts in his sixth year, many new secrets are revealed. He learns of an event taking place at Hogwarts and discovers he must compete to help.
1. The Great Grandfather

**Harry Potter and the Impossible Mission**

**Disclaimer**: Check our names and then tell us if you think that all of this stuff is ours!

**Summary**:

Harry is reflecting on the things that happened last year at the Department of Mysteries when he gets an unexpected visitor. He learns about his family and moves on after the death of Sirius. A new event begins at Hogwarts and Harry learns he must participate if he wants to help the Order. Harry begins working harder than ever to accomplish the task when one of the only people he feels understands him is taken by Voldemort. He deals with the contents of the prophecy and all the pressures that normal teens have, growing stronger to do what's asked of him all the time.

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Great Grandfather **

Harry lay on his bed reading through Lupin's letter. He glanced cautiously over at the other letter, but didn't dare read it yet; he didn't know whom it was from. He read through Lupin's letter again.

Dear Harry,

It has been a rough couple of weeks. I've been feeling the same as you, for he was my dearest and best friend, but Sirius wouldn't want us to mourn forever. You especially have to move on to accomplish greater things. I'll see you soon. Mad-Eye says if you don't keep us a little more informed, he's coming over there to see how the Dursleys are treating you. Even without him going I expect we'll be seeing you soon! By the way Harry happy birthday! I can't say much more here!

Sincerely,

Remus Lupin

Harry glanced back to the other letter again, and couldn't stand staring at it anymore. He jumped off his bed, and moved slowly towards the letter. Harry opened the letter to see whom it was from. Harry gasped, and read through the letter quickly.

Potter, You better listen, since I spent my valuable time writing this. We've been trying to keep you protected, and happy…

He was interrupted by a knock of the front door. Before he ran downstairs he slipped the letter into his jean pockets. He than ran downstairs. To his surprise, it was Dumbledore.

"Hi, professor," said Harry, "would you like to come in?" Dumbledore walked in and looked around. What have I done now? Harry thought.

"Harry, we need to talk," said Dumbledore. We need to talk? Coming from Dumbledore hardly ever meant good news, "however," Dumbledore continued, "we have to go back to Hogwarts, it will be better to talk to you there than here," said Dumbledore casually, now looking around at the pictures on the wall none of which were of Harry. Harry looked alarmed.

"Ok," Harry replied, hesitantly, "let me go get my things" Harry ran into the kitchen, with the letter in his jean pockets. Harry took out the letter, "won't be needing this anymore," Harry said with a smirk on his face, and he than threw it out the kitchen window knowing full well what Snape would do if he found out. Harry watched it fly out the window, as if it had wings. When the letter was out of sight, he went back to the front door where Dumbledore was still standing. Dumbledore didn't bother asking where Harry's things were instead, he flicked his wand, and Harry's trunk followed by Hedwig's cage soared downstairs.

Dumbledore pulled out a coin and said, " put your hand on it." Harry did as he was told, even though he hated portkeys. "1... 2... 3!" He felt a familiar pull behind his navel as he was swept away from Privet Drive in a blur of colors, and with a flash of light they were at Hogwarts. "Come with me" said Dumbledore as he helped Harry to his feet. They walked down the corridors and up to the familiar stone gargoyle. "Cockroach clusters" said Dumbledore. They both stepped onto the staircase. As Harry followed Dumbledore up the stairs, he began wondering what was so important that they had to come here. They walked into Dumbledore's office. Harry looked around at all of the portraits that were on the walls that were so familiar to him. They were all staring at Harry and whispering among themselves. "Come in Harry, and close the door behind you," "sit down Harry, we need to talk," Harry walked over to Fawkes's perch beside the doors to the office to look at the beautiful bird with its bright and elegant colors. He stroked the birds feathers then sat down on the chair in front of Dumbledore's desk. "I haven't told you this for your protection," started Dumbledore and Harry could feel his anger rising up inside him, but didn't say anything. Instead he got back up and went over to Fawkes. He began stroking the bird again. The anger was slowly leaving him. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath and sat back down. Dumbledore looked at him for a moment, his clear blue eyes giving Harry that penetrating stare he'd gotten so often

Then he said, "I'm your great grandfather."

"What?" Harry said caught off guard.

"I would've told you sooner…" Dumbledore was interrupted by the knock of the door. Harry watched as his potions teacher, Professor Snape, walked in.

Headmaster," said Snape, "I need to speak with to you now! It's urgent! Potter did you read the letter I sent you?"

"Well, you see professor, I sort of threw it out the window"

"YOU DID WHAT?" "DO YOU KNOW WHAT THE DARK LORD WOULD DO IF HE GETS HOLD OF THE LETTER?" Snape said angrily while Harry kept silent.

Dumbledore spoke up and said, "I will speak to you about this later, Harry, but for now I want you to take this Portkey and go back to Grimmauld's Place," said Dumbledore without a trace of anger. Harry stood up and put his hand on it, glaring at Snape as he did so, Dumbledore continued speaking. "Oh and Harry, what we discuss in this room stays in this room," Harry nodded as he took the Portkey and used it to get back to Grimmuald's Place. "1... 2...3." He was gone from Dumbledore's office and on his way to headquarters.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry potter and the Impossible Mission 

**Disclaimer**: Check our names and then tell us if you think that all of this stuff is ours!

**Summary**:

Harry is reflecting on the things that happened last year at the Department of Mysteries when he gets an unexpected visitor. He learns about his family and moves on after the death of Sirius. A new event begins at Hogwarts and Harry learns he must participate if he wants to help the Order. Harry begins working harder than ever to accomplish the task when one of the only people he feels understands him is taken by Voldemort. He deals with the contents of the prophecy and all the pressures that normal teens have, growing stronger to do what's asked of him all the time.

* * *

**Chapter 2: First Meeting**

Harry looked around the dark, gloomy house as memories of Sirius came to his head. He closed his eyes. Sirius was falling through the veil. He could hear Bellatrix Lestrange's laughs as he struggled with Lupin to get to Sirius. There was no way he could be dead. He had only fallen through.

Just then a voice pulled him from his thoughts, "Harry!" Harry opened his eyes to see a girl with bushy, brown hair running towards him. Hermione ran up and gave him a big hug.

"Hey Hermione. Where's Ron?" Harry asked, looking around for his other best friend.

"I don't know. I left him upstairs somewhere when I heard you arrive, I so glad to see you again, how have you been?" Said Hermione. As she finished saying this, the two heard feet coming down the stairs. A boy with red hair and lots of freckles appeared.

"Hey Harry!" Ron said coming down the stairs, "I thought you must be here since Hermione ran off and left me in the room alone." Harry couldn't see how they could just act like nothing had happened. He didn't see how they could be so happy when they were back in this house. Nobody but me seems to care about him, Harry thought, nobody, but me.

"Harry," said Mrs. Weasley, emerging from the door that led down to the basement kitchen, "Professor Dumbledore would like to see you." Mrs. Weasley didn't look pleased about whatever it was that Dumbledore wanted to say to Harry, and that made Harry very nervous. Harry glanced at his two best friends before he turned and followed Mrs. Weasley down the hall.

She stopped and motioned Harry into the room. Dumbledore, Lupin, and Mad-Eye Moody were there.

"Hi Harry, it's nice to see you again. Come on in and sit down," said Lupin standing up and coming over to Harry. He led Harry over to a seat at the table and placed a bowl of food in front of him. Harry didn't eat anything though. This is so weird, Harry thought, what do they want

with me?

"Harry," Dumbledore started, "since I'm your great grandfather, I'm able to permit you to do some things and join certain groups." Harry looked at Dumbledore curiously, wondering what he was talking about. "We have come to a conclusion," said Dumbledore, " we want you to be in the

Order, Harry. I believe it's important for you to know what's going on and to be able to help us. It will be especially helpful when you return to school. You've shown great bravery the times you've stood up to Voldermort and his death eaters and you are loyal to your friends. Do you wish to join?" Harry didn't know what to say. He sat there, aghast, just staring at Dumbledore. Did he really just say what Harry had thought he'd said? Dumbledore chuckled. "I'll take that as a yes," he said after Harry still hadn't said anything for a few seconds. Harry smiled slightly not knowing what to say. "Now, we have a meeting tonight and I expect you to be there, Harry, you will not tell any of your friends that you are in the Order though," said Dumbledore looking sternly at Harry. Harry nodded. Harry left the room five minutes later not knowing exactly how he felt. Happy or sad, he didn't know, but he did know that he felt confused.

"Harry," said Hermione as he walked into the room that he and Ron shared, "what did Dumbledore want to say?"

"Um...just...don't get into trouble this year," said Harry hesitantly.

----------

It was ten at night and Harry was the only one awake in the room. Harry crept quietly from the room so Ron wouldn't wake up. He was walking down the hallway looking at all the pictures in the hallway; until he came to this picture, it was a picture that had been taken of him and Sirius the year before. They were waving, large smiles on their faces. Harry blinked back tears as he tore his eyes from the picture and kept walking towards the kitchen.

"I can't do this," Harry said quietly to himself wiping all the rest of his tears away.

"Potter! Hurry up! We can't wait all night for you," growled Moody from the kitchen door. Harry sighed and followed him into the room. Dumbledore smiled at Harry as Harry sat down at the table. He was aware that all eyes were on him.

He was thankful when Dumbledore started talking, "Welcome Harry! It's nice to see you again. Everyone should be aware that Harry is now a member of the Order." There were looks of surprise after Dumbledore said this. Snape looked furious and glared down the table towards Harry. Harry returned it with a look of loathing of his own. He wasn't in the mood to see Snape at the moment, especially after what happened to the letter. He didn't enjoy his least favorite teacher when he didn't have to, "Now, the death eaters have escaped from Azkaban with the help of the dementors. It seems they have gone over to Voldemort's side. At the present time, we aren't sure what their plan is so Severus, that will be your job," said Dumbledore, looking to Snape, "any questions?" nobody said anything, " Does anyone have information you think we should know," Dumbledore asked.

Harry looked around as Fred and George raised their hand," There has been suspicious sightings at Diagon Alley, you might want to look into it," Fred said and George nodded to confirm it.

"Kingsley and Tonks, I want you to go down to Diagon Alley and see if you can figure out anything," said Dumbledore, "Severus, see if you can figure out anything about this from Voldermort, and let me know soon," Dumbledore paused before he went on, "Does anyone else have any information?" Dumbledore asked. Than there was a pause, and nobody moved, he looked at everyone, and than said, "This concludes the meeting," Dumbledore straightened up the papers in front of him. People began moving around and talking while Harry just sat there. He was so tired he could barely walk, and he was still very confused. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up into Dumbledore's smiling face. "Come on, Harry," he said quietly," let's get you to bed." Harry smiled gratefully to him as they made their way to a room on the first floor that had two beds and a nightstand. He laid down on the bed and fell asleep before his head even touched the pillows.


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry Potter and the Impossible Mission**

**Disclaimer**: We own nothing, but the plot. Everything else is J.K. Rowling's.

**Summary**:

Harry is reflecting on the things that happened last year at the Department of Mysteries when he gets an unexpected visitor. He learns about his family and moves on after the death of Sirius. A new event begins at Hogwarts and Harry learns he must participate if he wants to help the Order. Harry begins working harder than ever to accomplish the task when one of the only people he feels understands him is taken by Voldemort. He deals with the contents of the prophecy and all the pressures that normal teens have, growing stronger to do what's asked of him all the time.

**Review Responses:**

_Um, none this time. Could we please prevent this from happening with future chapters?_

_Hey everyone! Please remember to review and we appreciate ideas and suggestions to make this story even better! The chapters are getting longer so stick with us! Thanks so much to everyone who reads!_

_-Shannon and Kathryn_

* * *

**Chapter Three: Stones and Scores**

The next few days passed by quickly and Harry's birthday soon arrived. He was woken up by Ron running around the room screaming, "Happy Birthday!" Harry opened his eyes and an amused expression came to his face as he watched Ron. Just then Hermione came in talking about O.W.L. scores.

"Hermione," Ron said, interrupting her long talk about the scores, "Do you remember what day it is?"

Hermione's eyes scanned the room and fell on Harry, "Happy Birthday!"

Harry smiled, "Did the O.W.L. scores come in?"

"Yes, so hurry up so we can go downstairs," Hermione said eagerly.

Harry got dressed quickly after Hermione left, then he and Ron went downstairs. Harry looked around the room and saw Lupin, Moody, the Weasley's, Hermione and finally Dumbledore. Dumbledore stood up and handed Hermione, Ron, and Harry each an envelope. They all opened the envelopes at the same time. Harry pulled out a piece of parchment with green writing on it and read:

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_This letter contains your OWL Results. You have done especially well. Congratulations!_

_Sincerely,_

_Professor Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Charms- practical-E written-O_

_Defense against the Dark Arts- practical-O written-O_

_Transfiguration- practical-O written-E_

_Potions- practical-E written-O_

_Care of Magical Creatures- Practical- O written-O_

_Astronomy- practical-P written-O_

_Divination- practical-D written-A_

_HIstory of Magic- written-D_

_Herbology- practical-E written-O_

Harry smiled to himself as he skimmed through his scores again. He looked up and saw Mrs. Weasley congratulating Ron on his scores. Harry thought about how he should be able to do the same thing. Sirius should be here congratulating him and telling him about how he and his father did when they took it.

Harry sighed as he glanced down at his scores again. He set the parchment aside and wiped a tear that fell down his face away. He looked up and saw Dumbledore looking at him with a sad smile.

"I need to be leaving Molly, but I will be back tonight," Dumbledore said with a slight twinkle in his eyes.

He gave Harry a brief hug as he left the room. Harry smiled at his great grandfather's retreating back, deep in thought. At the thought of what his father and Sirius did during their testing time, a horrible memory he had hoped to forget surfaced in his mind. It was the scene from Snape's pensieve. Lupin came over to Harry. He smiled as he approached and Harry smiled back.

"Hey Harry," Lupin said as he came and sat down beside the skinny boy, "How did you do on your OWLs?"

Harry handed him the piece of parchment and Lupin looked through it. A smile came over his face. He looked up at Harry as he set the piece of parchment down on the table. "Your parents and Sirius would've been really proud of you Harry," Lupin said, looking carefully at the now sixteen year old.

Harry sighed as he looked down at his feet. He suddenly found his shoelaces extremely interesting as he tried to push the memory that was invading his mind and taking over his thoughts out. Lupin seemed to know what Harry was thinking about and put his fingers under his chin as he gently turned Harry's face up. Harry stared into the man's tired looking eyes and didn't say anything.

"Don't think about the bad memories you have with him," he said gently, "Think about all the good times you had." Lupin released his chin and got up and left the kitchen.

Harry let his head drop as he excused himself and headed upstairs. He wandered up the stairs not thinking about where he was going and turned up in Buckbeak's room. What happy memories of Sirius did he have? There hadn't been enough time to be happy whenever he had seen his godfather. The first time, he had to leave, next had been just after Cedric had died, and last year, they had been discussing Voldemort and worrying about Mr. Weasley.

Harry bowed to Buckbeak slightly and Buckbeak nodded his head in return. Harry sat down and began stroking the hippogriff's head, lost in thought. Why did Sirius have to die? Why did he have to die when Harry needed him most? He couldn't deal with the prophecy alone and the only one he felt he could talk to about it was Sirius. It wasn't fair. He hadn't known Sirius that long, but he was the closest he had ever had to a father.

He wasn't sure how long he was there, but it must have been a while. Harry heard footsteps outside the door. He paused and Buckbeak made a sound of complaint as Harry looked to the door.

Dumbledore walked in smiling. His eyes were twinkling. "Hello Harry! Happy birthday! Are you going to come downstairs? There's a party all planned out and everything," Dumbledore said cheerfully.

Harry smiled weakly, "I guess I have to." Dumbledore's smile faultered when he heard the young wizard's reply. He came over and sat down next to Harry who looked up into his eyes. Harry could see the worry and concern etched in the old man's face.

"My dear boy, what's wrong?" Dumbledore asked. Harry looked up into his great-grandfather's face. The memories and thoughts came rushing back to him. Harry couldn't stand it anymore. Tears began falling down Harry's face and he buried his face in Dumbledore's robes. Dumbledore put a comforting arm around his shoulders.

Neither said anything and sat there for a few minutes. The only thing that was heard were Harry's sobs and the sound of Buckbeak moving around every now and then. The sobs slowly stopped and Harry looked up.

"I'm sorry about that," Harry said as he wiped the remaining tears from his face.

"Don't be sorry, Harry. There are alot of sorry people in this world," said Dumbledore as he went over to Buckbeak and began stroking him, "There's no need to be sorry for things that are meant to happen." He turned back to Harry and helped him up. The two headed down to the kitchen.

Harry was suprised at the change in the kitchen. Balloons were everywhere and there was a pile of presents all in brightly wrapped paper in the center of the table. A large chocolate cake with _Happy Birthday Harry! _written in red icing sat at the head of the table.

Dumbledore steered Harry over to the seat and Harry sat down. Dumbledore took the seat to the right and Ron and Hermione took seats to the left of Harry. His friends had large smiles on their faces and wished Harry a happy birthday.

Dumbledore took out his wand and pointed it towards the blue and white candles. An orange light shot out of his wand and the candles lit up. Harry stared at the candles and a smile crept onto his face. The words to _Happy Birthday_ shot out of Dumbledore's wand and hovered in the air. The room was suddenly filled with people's voices all singing the tune. Not all the voices matched and to most people it wouldn't have sounded too great. Harry thought it sounded wonderful though.

"Make a wish!" Ron said excitedly. Harry smiled at his best friend and looked down to the cake. He stared at the cake thinking hard of what he wanted. He closed his eyes. _I wish..._

The room filled with clapping as Harry blew out his candles. Dumbledore summoned a present to him and handed the box to Harry. Harry opened it and found a card from the Weasleys and a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans.

Dumbledore continued summoning them and Harry slowly made his way through the large pile. Harry recieved a book of studying tips from Hermione, a new watch from Lupin, and a large box of supplies from the Weasley twins from their new store. Harry guessed business was going well for the two.

Finally there was one present left. It was a small box wrapped in gold paper. Harry took the package from Dumbledore and tore off the paper. He took the lid off and pulled out a small, emrald green stone that matched his eyes. It was perfectly round and slightly warm. Harry rolled it over a few times in his hand as he examined it and looked up to the older wizard beside him.

"I'll tell you about it later," Dumbledore said. Harry nodded and set the stone back in the box after another glance at it.

"Time to eat cake!" Mrs. Weasley said.

She came over to Harry and began cutting the cake into slices. She put a rather big slice infront of Harry and handed him a fork. She passed the other pieces down the table. Harry began eating. The cake was delicious and Harry quickly made his way through the cake. Not as quickly as Ron was though. When he finally looked up from his piece, his face was covered in chocolate icing. Harry smiled and soon was laughing as he looked at his friend.

"What's so funny?" Ron inquired through his mouthful of food. Hermione scowled and rolled her eyes and Harry kept on laughing. Dumbledore allowed a small smile to slip onto his face when he saw the boy.

"I believe you need to look in the mirror Mr. Weasley," Dumbledore said as he conjured a mirror and handed it to the red haired boy. Ron gasped when he saw his reflection and the part of his face that could be seen was almost as red as his hair. Harry laughed harder.

The night was soon coming to an end and everyone had a good time, especially Harry. He hadn't laughed so much in quite some time. Harry was heading up the stairs with his friends when Dumbledore called him back. Harry turned around and remembered Dumbledore's mysterious present that he had recieved. He followed Dumbledore into the sitting room where Dumbledore closed the door and put a sliencing charm on it. Harry took a seat on the green couch and Dumbledore sat down beside him.

"Do you have your present with you?" Dumbledore asked Harry. Harry pulled out the box and took the stone out. He showed it to Dumbledore. Dumbledore nodded, "Good, good. Now, this stone is very important. You have this instead of getting what the Order gets because this has special features."

Harry raised an eyebrow in question but didn't say anything. Dumbledore took the stone from him and looked down at it as he rubbed his finger over the smooth surface of it.

"Whenever we have an Order meeting, it will grow warm and begin to vibrate. Since you cannot yet apparate, it will serve as a portkey. You will have thirty seconds to get to somewhere that will be safe to portkey from and will arrive back at headquarters in the kitchen. You will also be able to call me whenever you get into trouble.

"The special features are that it will warn me when you are hurt or in danger as long as you have it with you. It can also be used like a wand for simple defense spells such as the disarming spell and the stunning spell. Now, I think you would like to know how to work it?" Dumbledore finished.

"Yea, that would be great," Harry replied with a smile.

"Now, if you want to talk to me, just rub it and say my name. For the spells, you will hold it out infront of you like you would with a wand and say the incantation. Remember, only simple spells work. Why don't we practice doing spells with it," Dumbledore suggested. Harry nodded and took the stone back from Dumbledore. He held the stone out infront of him as Dumbledore pulled out his wand.

"Try the disarming spell first Harry," Dumbledore said.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry yelled out. A red beam shot out of the stone and knocked Dumbledore's wand out of his hand. It fell to the floor. Dumbledore smiled.

"I think you have that down. Good job!" Dumbledore said as he picked up his wand from the floor. He motioned Harry to sit back down on the couch. Harry did so. What else did Dumbledore want to talk to him about?

"You remember our conversation that we had started before Professor Snape interrupted us?" Dumbledore asked. Harry nodded. Hopefully, he would get some answers now to why this had been kept so secret, other than the fact that it was for his own protection.

"There are other reasons than just your safety for me not telling you sooner," Dumbledore said, giving Harry a penetrating stare. Harry raised his eyebrows in question. "As I told you last year, I could not have Voldemort possessing you to try and find information. If he knew our relationship was, as I said earlier, more than teacher and student, he could use it to his advantage."

Harry turned his head away from the man and stared hard at a stain on the floor. The anger had flared up inside of him at Dumbledore's words. Dumbledore could've risked letting him know in his first year or after that, Harry was sure of it. There was no chance of Voldemort possessing him then. He wasn't powerful enough.

"Harry," Dumbleodre said gently. Harry looked back and sighed. He couldn't be mad at Dumbledore. He was family after all, even though he hadn't known for so long and he was human. He was bound to make mistakes! Harry looked up to Dumbledore and allowed a small smile to slip onto his face.

"Are you okay?" Dumbledore asked. Harry nodded.

"I also think you will be delighted to know you won't be needing to go back to the Dursley's next summer," Dumbledore said. Harry looked up at him, wide-eyed.

"Are you serious?" Harry asked. His voice was filled with hope as he looked up at the headmaster. Dumbledore chuckled at the sight of the boy's face.

"Yes Harry, I'm quite serious," Dumbledore said. "You will be allowed to come back to my home next summer. Your friends will be able to visit as well, so you can see them more often." A large smile appeared on Harry's face and he jumped up and gave Dumbledore a big hug.

"Thank-you! Thank-you! Thank-you!" Harry exclaimed. Dumbledore returned the hug and laughed a little before telling Harry to quiet down some. Harry muttered an apology and sat down on the couch. His face flushed red with embarrassment when he thought about what he just did.

"Well Harry, I think you need to get to bed," Dumbledore said standing up.

"Okay. Good-night Professor," Harry said as he headed for the door.

"Harry, you don't need to call me that while we're not at school," Dumbledore said.

"Okay," Harry said. "Good-night, Granddad." He smiled and Dumbledore smiled back at him.

Harry headed upstairs. He walked into his room to find Ron already asleep. He laughed slightly as he threw his robes into his trunk and pulled on a pair of pajamas that were a few inches too short. He slipped under the warm covers and went to sleep without any disturbing visions from Voldemort.

The last few weeks of the summer holidays passed quickly. The last week before they were going to head back to school, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting in the kitchen. Harry was snacking on a peanutbutter and jelly sandwich while Ron and Hermione had one of their daily arguments. Today, the subject was the homework Ron had left till last minute.

"I told you that you would regret waiting so long," Hermione said in her know it all voice. Ron looked like he was about ready to jinx her and Harry could have sworn he saw more than once Ron's hand go to his wand and grasp it tightly.

"Hermione, would you just shut up already!" Ron yelled angrily as he scratched out a mistake on his transfiguration essay. Harry laughed slightly as he finished off the sandwich. Just then Dumbledore walked in. He raised his eyebrows at Harry when he heard Hermione's long lecture to Ron about his homework. Harry just shook his head and followed Dumbledore out of the room.

"Thanks for saving me," Harry said as they wandered up the stairs. Dumbledore had been spending more time with Harry in these last weeks to make up for completely ignoring him last year. He wanted to get to know his favorite student better. Harry told him about his, Ron, and Hermione's many wonderful adventures at Hogwarts, though he had a pretty good feeling that Dumbledore already knew about them all. The subject of his time before Hogwarts was almost always avoided.

"You're quite welcome my boy," said Dumbledore with a chuckle. "So, which wonderful adventure are you going to tell me today?"

"Hmm," Harry said thoughtfully. "Have I told you about my first past curfew adventure?"

"Not that I know of," said Dumbledore, looking interested. "Why don't you tell me?"

"Well, Malfoy was really mad that I wasn't expelled after the incident in flying class," Harry started. Dumbledore laughed, but quickly turned it into a cough. Harry smiled slightly and continued. "He challenged me to a duel and so we went out at midnight to meet him in the trophy room. It turns out he never planned to meet me in the first place, and instead told Mr. Filch we would be there. That's how we met Fluffy."

Dumbledore nodded with a look of intrest on his face. They walked into Buckbeak's room. They normally ended up here and would spend some time with the hippogriff. Buckbeak was so used to Harry now that Harry never even had to bow when he came in.

Harry immediately went over to the creature and sat down by him. He began stroking the animal's neck. Dumbledore smiled down at the sight of the boy and bid Harry good-bye as he headed out the door, saying he had work to finish. Harry nodded in his direction and continued what he was doing. He stayed like that for the rest of the afternoon, caught up in his own thoughts.

* * *

_A/N: Longer than the last so we hope you all enjoyed it! Please review after you read. Any suggestions are welcome! Thanks for reading!_

_-Shannon and Kathryn_


	4. Chapter 4

**Harry Potter and the Impossible Mission**

**Disclaimer**: Check our names and then tell us if you think that all of this stuff is ours!

**Summary**:

Harry is reflecting on the things that happened last year at the Department of Mysteries when he gets an unexpected visitor. He learns about his family and moves on after the death of Sirius. A new event begins at Hogwarts and Harry learns he must participate if he wants to help the Order. Harry begins working harder than ever to accomplish the task when one of the only people he feels understands him is taken by Voldemort. He deals with the contents of the prophecy and all the pressures that normal teens have, growing stronger to do what's asked of him all the time.

**Review Responses:**

_Um, none this time. Could we please prevent this from happening with future chapters?_

_Hey everyone! Please remember to review and we appreciate ideas and suggestions to make this story even better! The chapters are getting longer so stick with us! Thanks so much to everyone who reads!_

_-Shannon and Kathryn_

* * *

**Chapter 4: Interesting Train Ride**

The next morning Harry was woken up by Mrs. Weasley's voice from downstairs. He looked over at the clock beside his bed and sat up, deciding to go down for breakfast. Harry then looked over to Ron's bed and noticed it was empty. Before going downstairs, he checked his bedside table to make sure his emerald green stone was still there, and then getting dressed quickly. He put the light green stone into the depths of his pocket. As he came into the kitchen, he saw Ron, Hermione, and Ginny already eating breakfast.

"Morning Harry dear," Mrs. Weasley said with a large smile as she placed a plate full of bacon, eggs, and toast in front of him.

"Good morning Mrs. Weasley," Harry replied as he began eating. Just then, Dumbledore walked in with a piece of parchment clutched in his hand. Harry looked at him curiously, but Dumbledore just smiled, the familiar twinkle in his light blue eyes, as he took a plate full of food for himself.

"Good morning, Professor," said Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny.

"Good morning everyone!" Dumbledore said cheerfully, "You all are going to get your supplies today from Diagon Alley. You should stop by Fred and George's shop. I have been there quite a few times and they have been very successful so far." Dumbledore smiled around at the four. Hermione, Ginny, Ron, and Harry nodded in agreement.

They quickly finished breakfast and headed upstairs to get their things that they would need to go to Diagon Alley, but Dumbledore held Harry back. Harry turned around and looked up into the old man's face.

"Before you go Harry, I have something for you," Dumbledore said as he handed the piece of parchment he had been holding to Harry. Harry opened it and looked down at the writing, written in black ink:

I, Albus Dumbledore, Harry's great grandfather, give him permission to visit Hogsmeade on certain weekends.

Harry smiled and looked up to Dumbledore, "Thanks!"

"You're quite welcome!" Dumbledore said. Harry smiled up at him.

"Harry! Hurry up, dear!" A voice said from the next room. Harry looked around towards the door then back to Dumbledore.

"Thanks," he said quietly again. Harry gave him a big hug, and then ran to the next room where they would be flooing from.

He arrived in the room and saw Mrs. Weasley giving Hermione some floo powder. Hermione disappeared in a burst of green flames. Next went Ron.

"Diagon Alley!" yelled Ron. He too disappeared.

After Ginny came Harry. "Remember to speak clearly this time, Harry." Mrs. Weasley said. Harry smiled and nodded as he took some of the powder from the tiny blue dish that Mrs. Weasley held out to him.

"DIAGON ALLEY!" Harry felt himself swirling through a burst of green flames and saw the many fireplaces pass by him. Suddenly, he fell out of the fireplace and landed facedown on the floor. A pair of hands grasped his arms and helped him up.

"Thanks, mate," Harry said standing up and smiling at Ron. They waited till Mrs. Weasley came and then headed for Diagon Alley. They reached Quality Quidditch Shop, and Ron stopped walking, staring at something in the display window.

"What is it Ron?" Harry asked, coming over. "New broom," said Ron.

Harry turned his gaze from Ron to the window and saw what he was talking about. There was a tan brown broom in the window and had Lightning Bolt 6000 engraved on the tail.

"How much does it cost?" asked Hermione, coming over.

"Probably too much money," mumbled Ron, and his ears went red.

"Well, you two can look at that later! We have to go get school supplies!" Hermione said, grabbing both boys' arms and dragging them away from the window.

Their first stop was Gringotts where they got some money to buy all the stuff they needed. The group split up when they got outside agreeing to meet up at the Leaky Cauldrom for lunch. Harry, Ron, and Hermione made their way to Madam Malkin's to get new robes since the ones they had were getting short.

Pretty soon, all of their school supplies had been purchased and they still had an hour to spare.

"Ron, how are Fred and George doing with the joke shop?" Harry asked as they ate the ice cream they had just purchased.

"Oh, great!" exclaimed Ron, "They have been very busy with customers, hey why don't we go down there and see them now?" Harry and Hermione agreed and headed down that way.

"Harry! Hello, good friend! How do you like our wonderful shop," said one of the twins coming out of the back. Harry could never tell which was which. Just then the other came out.

"Hey guys!" said Harry, "I like the shop! It looks nice!"

Fred and George began leading the three around, making suggestions about what they thought Hermione, Ron, or Harry should buy, which turned out to be most of the shop. They did buy quite a lot, eager to try out the items on Malfoy and his Slytherin friends.

They left the shop and headed for the Leaky Cauldron. The others weren't there yet, so they sat down at a table to wait. About five minutes later, the others arrived. They exchanged greetings and Mrs. Weasley ordered lunch for them all. They talked about happy things and avoided the subject of Voldemort, hoping to have a peaceful day out of Grimmuald Place, where talk normally circled around Voldemort and his death eaters.

All too soon, they finished eating and had to head back to Grimmuald Place. Harry tumbled out of the fireplace and an arm grabbed him and pulled him up.

"How was your day?" Dumbledore asked.

"Oh, it was fun! Fred and George's joke shop looks great and we bought a bunch of stuff from them," Harry said, excitedly.

Just then Ron came out of the fireplace. Harry said good-bye to Dumbledore and they headed up the stairs. They dumped all of their stuff on the bed. Just then, they heard Mrs. Black screaming again and they went out to the landing to see what was happening. Snape had just walked in the door and he was looking very grave. Harry and Ron watched as he said something quietly to Dumbledore. Dumbledore nodded and motioned him into the room. He turned around and looked up to where Harry and Ron were standing.

"Harry, come on down here please," Dumbledore called. Harry looked over at Ron curiously, and then ran down the stairs quietly. Lupin had just managed to get the curtains closed over Mrs. Black's portrait.

Harry followed Dumbledore into the kitchen and sat down by him. All of the other Order members that were in the house had showed up too. Harry looked questioningly at Dumbledore and opened his mouth to speak, but Dumbledore shook his head.

Once everyone was seated, Dumbledore started talking, "Severus has just come to me with some not so great news. The death eaters are planning an attack on Diagon Alley tomorrow, and we need some Order members to be there all day patrolling. This will lessen the number on the Hogwarts Express, but I think the train will be fine. Are there any volunteers?"

Five people that Harry didn't know raised their hands. Dumbledore smiled, "Excellent. You five will be patrolling Diagon Alley tomorrow and some aurors will be sent over there too. I will notify the ministry in the morning. Everyone is dismiss."

Harry walked slowly back up the stairs towards his and Ron's bedroom deep in thought. Why would they plan an attack the same day that they left for Hogwarts? They know that would mean less security at Hogwarts. Unless…no, Harry wouldn't think that. Voldemort wouldn't have told his death eaters that if it wasn't true. Of course Snape could always be lying. No, Dumbledore trusted Snape, and so Harry would too. This year, Harry would try not to be so rude to him if he was going to be working with him in the Order. Harry walked in the room and saw Ron was asleep so he undressed, got into bed and fell asleep in a matter of seconds.

Everyone was frantic the next morning, trying to make sure they had everything packed for Hogwarts. No proper breakfast was eaten. Most just grabbed a piece of toast and ran off to do something again.

"Hurry up, you three!" Mrs. Weasley said, anxiously as Harry, Ron, and Hermione ran down the stairs dragging their trunks behind them. They could see the nervous looks on the faces of all their guards. The attack predicted to happen on Diagon Alley today had not yet come, and they all were wondering when it would happen.

They were rushed outside and quickly into cars that had been provided by the ministry. No one talked the whole trip, but kept glancing out the windows as if expecting to see Death Eaters jumping out from behind the trees and buildings that lined the bumpy road at any minute.

They arrived safely at the station and went through the barrier to platform 9 and 3/4 in pairs. Harry and Lupin went together. They ran on the train after quick good-byes to Mrs. Weasley. Lupin, Mad-Eye, Tonks, and some other Order members would be patrolling the train.

Their group got even smaller after Ron and Hermione left. Harry walked down the corridor with Ginny, who hadn't made prefect and seemed to be very glad about this, and found a compartment where Neville and Luna were sitting.

Ginny and Harry walked in. "Hey guys," said Harry, "mind if we sit with you?" Neville moved over to make room for Harry. Harry then stored his stuff in the compartment above the seat and sat down. Ginny did the same. They didn't have to wait long before Ron and Hermione came back from their prefect meeting. There were annoyed looks on their faces. Harry looked at his best friends questioningly.

"Malfoy," Ron muttered under his breath, "is the biggest…"

"Biggest what?" a cold horrid voice said from the compartment door. Malfoy was standing there with a smirk on his face. The six in the compartment looked up at the boy, glaring.

"Shut up, Malfoy. You don't want me to curse you," Harry said clutching the stone tightly, and than stood up pulling out his wand. Malfoy didn't even flinch though.

"I'm not scared of you today. You'll be regretting that you threatened me very soon," Malfoy said with a last smirk at them. He turned and walked from the door. Harry and the others had just had time to exchange confused looks when the train stopped, loud bangs were heard, and screams came from the front of the train.

* * *

_A/N: Hey! If you're reading this, please review! Any ideas and suggestions are welcome! We hope you enjoyed the chapter!_

_-Shannon and Kathryn_


	5. Knockturn Alley

Harry potter and the Impossible Mission 

**Disclaimer**: Check our names and then tell us if you think that all of this stuff is ours!

**Summary**:

Harry is reflecting on the things that happened last year at the Department of Mysteries when he gets an unexpected visitor. He learns about his family and moves on after the death of Sirius. A new event begins at Hogwarts and Harry learns he must participate if he wants to help the Order. Harry begins working harder than ever to accomplish the task when one of the only people he feels understands him is taken by Voldemort. He deals with the contents of the prophecy and all the pressures that normal teens have, growing stronger to do what's asked of him all the time.

**Review Responses **

**RogueBludger:** Thanks for the review and suggestion! Yay! Added to favorites! hehe. Thanks again.

**Carolyn:** Thanks for the review! I'm glad that you like our writing style! We're planning on finishing it so stick with us!

**SiriusLivesInMe:** Thanks! This chapter will be up soon! Katy: Thanks for the review! We'll work on that!

**Warrior-Girl:** Thanks! We're going to continue it! Amanda: Thanks! We'll work on getting more interaction. He will eventually tell his friends about it. Thanks again!

Thanks again everyone for the reviews! The suggestions were great. It helps to get those. Remember to keep reviewing! I hope that you all will stay through the story with us!

–Shannon

Thank you everyone for reviewing, all of your reviews and suggestions are always appreciated. Keep reviewing. Thanks again for reviewing.

-Cynthia

**Chapter 5: Knockturn Alley**

Harry ran out of the compartment to the front of the train, his friends close behind. Just then, Lupin came towards them. "Harry," said Lupin urgently, "Go back to the back compartments. It's not safe. There's Death Eaters attacking." Lupin looked nervous and anxious. Harry turned and headed towards the back, but turned around staring at Lupin's retreating back. He didn't want to leave those few Order members to deal with all of the Death eaters. He turned to his friends and he could tell by the looks on their faces what they all knew they had to do. He nodded to them and they nodded back.

Harry turned around and headed down the corridor after Lupin's retreating back, making sure the older wizard couldn't hear him. The five soon arrived at the front, where they all gasped. The Order members were certainly out numbered by about ten to twenty.

"Let's go," said Harry quietly to the others. They nodded and split up, pulling out their wands as they went. As Harry walked quietly around the many death eaters and Order members trying not to be seen, he heard the laugh that had haunted his dreams since that fateful day in June. It was the laugh of Bellatrix Lestrange, his godfather's cousin and one of the reasons for his death. He knew it was his fault too.

He came out from his hiding place as he yelled out a curse, "STUPEFY!"

Bellatrix froze up and fell down face flat. The Death Eaters around her turned around to see who had cast the spell. Harry didn't have time to hide before they spotted him. One headed towards him, his wand outstretched. Before Harry could conjure a spell, the man yelled out his own, "PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!"

It happened in a matter of seconds. The jet of light was speeding towards him as Hermione screamed, and Lupin turned around surprised. The light made contact with Harry and he fell over, stiff. The Death Eater ran forward as his hood fell off. It was none other than Lucius Malfoy. Harry glared at the man though he couldn't move and didn't know if the man could tell. He pulled something out of his pocket as Lupin came towards them at a run. The object was thrust in his hand and he felt the horrible sensation of being pulled away as the portkey was activated.

As they traveled, Harry began to think how much he hated portkeys. They certainly weren't a fun way to travel. They soon landed on the ground of a new place. Malfoy unstunned him, but bounded his wrists and took his wand. He pulled Harry up to his feet and began dragging him down what Harry could now tell was a street. He looked around at the strange buildings and found one he remembered only too well from second year. It was the place he had come into when he flooed into Knockturn Alley on accident.

He didn't have much time to think about this as they continued on and Malfoy knocked on the wooden door of a building that looked like it would fall down any minute. Malfoy dragged him in and dropped him on the floor. He locked the door and went up the old, squeaking stairs leaving Harry to his thoughts. He soon heard footsteps approaching again and Harry looked up expectantly to see who it was.

**Dumbledore's POV**

Dumbledore watched as all the students came into the Great Hall and was worried. They all looked worried about something, but no one had said anything yet. Dumbledore looked to the Gryffindor table, looking for Harry, hoping he would tell him something, but Harry never appeared.

He looked to Ron and Hermione, Harry's two best friends, with questioning looks, but they just glared up at the headmaster. Hermione was looking directly into his eyes and so he took the opportunity and began using his Legilimency powers on her.

_Why aren't you doing anything yet? Harry's just been kidnapped by death eaters and you're sitting up there just waiting like he'll show up on his own._

Dumbledore broke the connection and stood up. He headed out of the Hall stopping only when he got to Snape's chair.

"Go lead the first years in for me today," he wispered to the man as he walked out of the Hall. Snape stood and followed.

When Dumbledore reached the Entrance Hall, he saw the person he was looking for. Professor McGonagall was standing by the huge doors, waiting for the first years to come in from their trip across the lake.

"Professor McGonagall," Dumbledore said coming up behind the teacher. She turned to look at Dumbledore, "I need you to take care of head duties for the feast. Harry has been kidnapped by death eaters."

Professor McGonagall looked at Dumbledore for a moment before speaking, "When?"

"The train was attacked. I must be going now," said Dumbledore as he opened the doors and headed out.

As he headed down the drive, he tried to think of where Harry could be, but he didn't know. Snape did not yet know of Voldemort's new headquarters. Dumbledore pulled out a small chain from around his neck and rubbed the stone on the end of it. It was a tracker for Harry. He had cast a spell on Harry when he was just a baby and worn the necklace so he could find Harry whenever he needed him.

A map of Knockturn Alley appeared infront of him and in one of the most run-dwown shops in the area was a red dot that meant Harry was there. Dumbledore rubbed the stone again and the image vanished.

He raced off of school grounds and apparated into Grimmuald Place, yelling for every Order member that was there to get to the kitchen.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Lupin, Moody, Kingsley, and Tonks came down the stairs and went into the kitchen. They all looked at Dumbledore, curiously.

"Some of you may know this," said Dumbledore, glaring at the members who had been on the train, "Harry has been kidnapped by death eaters."

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Kingsley gasped. Lupin, Moody, and Tonks looked down guiltily for not telling the headmaster.

"I will need some volunteers to come with me to get Harry," said Dumbledore, "Who will volunteer?"

Mr. Weasley's hand shot up before Dumbledore finished the question since Harry had saved him once and wanted to return the favor. Everyone else, but Mrs. Weasley followed soon after.

"I'll stay here to tell other Order members if more arrive", said Mrs. Weasley and Dumbledore nodded.

"Everyone else, Harry is in Knockturn Alley. Let me go in first. Voldemort will probably be there," said Dumbledore standing up. The other members followed Dumbledore and apparated into the dark street.

When Dumbledore arrived, he saw a run-down shop that looked deserted until a bright flash of light came from one of the downstairs windows and a scream that he knew all too well. He motioned for the others to come after him and headed for the room.

**Harry's POV**

Harry soon heard footsteps approaching again and looked up expectantly to see who it was. His scar was burning again, growing worse with each step the person took towards him. He thought he knew who it was and soon his suspicions were confirmed. Voldemort stepped off the bottom step, his red eyes had an evil happy glint in them. Harry glared up at the man.

"Well, well Potter, we meet again. This time you won't escape me," said Voldemort, now standing infront of Harry.

It took all of Harry's strength not to scream out from the pain in his scar. Harry didn't say anything.

"Now, your death can be quick and painless or you can suffer before you die," started Voldemort, pulling his wand out of his pocket and pointing it at Harry's chest. "Just tell me the prophecy and this can be very easy."

"Never," said Harry quietly, without a trace of fear in his voice.

Voldemort glared down at the boy. He raised his wand, "Well then, you refuse so you will suffer. CRUCIO!"

The jet of light hit Harry and he screamed out in pain. Voldemort's cold, hard laugh filled the room. He raised the wand again and Harry lay on the floor, hurting and defensless, hoping that death would come soon.

Before Voldemort could say anything, the door burst open and a man appeared in the doorway, wand outstretched infront of him. Harry sighed with relief. His newfound great grandfather and headmaster was standing in the doorway. He was saved. As he smiled slightly at the older wizard, he slipped into blackness.

**Dumbledore's POV**

Dumbledore quickened his steps and pulled out his wand as he heard the laugh of Voldemort. He blasted open the door and walked in. He looked around at the scene infront of him before he did anything. Voldemort was standing over Harry. His wand was pointed at the boy. Harry was lying on the ground in pain. He returned the smile that Harry gave him, but Harry didn't see it. Dumbledore continued to stare at the small boy, wondering how he could take all this pain.

"Take one step closer to the boy, Dumbledore, and he'll get the fate that's awaiting him," said Voldemort. Dumbledore turned his attention back to Voldemort.

Dumbledore moved closer, not feeling the least bit frightened of his old student.

"You've asked for it," said Voldemort.

Instead of pointing it at Dumbledore, he turned it towards Harry. Dumbledore tried to think of what he could do, looking around the room for ideas. He spied Harry's wand on a table and picked it up, knowing only this could stop the killing curse. As Voldemort yelled out the curse, Dumbledore said one of his own and the results were just like he wanted. The beams of light connected, but Dumbledore didn't hold the connection. He broke it and now all of Voldemort's attention was on him. This was what he wanted. He motioned for the other Order members to come in. They all had the disillusionment charm on them and Voldemort couldn't see them.

He saw Harry disappear and guessed Lupin had taken him out by portkey and heard the steps creaking, but Voldemort didn't notice this. He sent a spell at Dumbledore, who quickly stuffed Harry's wand in his pocket and pulled out his own. He put up a shield and spell bounced off.

"You've asked for it. Harry's fate shall be passed on to you," said Voldemort as he sent the curse at Harry. Dumbledore waved his wand and the table in the corner jumped infront of him and blasted to pieces as the curse made contact with it.

"I don't have the time to deal with you tonight Tom. I suspect I'll see you later," said Dumbledore. He sent a spell at Voldemort, who disappeared in a flash to avoid the spell. He heard the Order members from upstairs call to come get the captured death eaters and headed up the stairs. The night hadn't turned out so bad. Harry was safe and the Death Eaters had been captured.


	6. The Announcement

**Harry Potter and the Impossible Mission**

**Disclaimer**: Check our names and then tell us if you think that all of this stuff is ours!

**Summary**:

Harry is reflecting on the things that happened last year at the Department of Mysteries when he gets an unexpected visitor. He learns about his family and moves on after the death of Sirius. A new event begins at Hogwarts and Harry learns he must participate if he wants to help the Order. Harry begins working harder than ever to accomplish the task when one of the only people he feels understands him is taken by Voldemort. He deals with the contents of the prophecy and all the pressures that normal teens have, growing stronger to do what's asked of him all the time.

Review Responses:

**_Dumbledoreschild_**: Thanks! We hope you enjoy this chapter as well!

_A/N: Sorry for the wait. We've been working on chapter seven and thought we had already posted chapter six. We obviously didn't though. Anyways, so we're going to post the next two chapters now! Enjoy and remember to review!_

_-Shannon and Cynthia_

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Announcement**

When Harry opened his eyes he saw he was in a room vaguely familiar. It seemed he had been sleeping for a while because sunlight was streaming in through the window. Harry checked his pockets to make sure his calming stone was there, which it was, and then he scanned around the room for a moment until he saw Dumbledore. He must have seen Harry was awake because he set aside what he was working on, and walked over to Harry's bedside.

"Harry," said Dumbledore in a relieved voice.

" Hi Grandad," said Harry very quietly," I'm sorry I went after the Death Eaters when I was told not to."

"It was dangerous, but right now I'm just glad you're back safe. After your rest, come to my office because we have some business to discuss," Dumbledore said as he looked down at Harry. He smiled down at him and, without another word, Dumbledore left.

"But I don't need rest…" Harry protested. Dumbledore was gone before he got a chance to hear Harry.

Madam Pomfrey spoke up as she walked towards Harry's bedside," You do need your rest, young man. Here take this." She thrust a bottle with a swirling light blue liquid toward Harry, who took it out of the nurse's hand. He drank it quickly to keep the bad taste from lasting too long and soon felt him falling into a dreamless sleep.

**Dumbledore's P0V**

Dumbledore walked down the many halls of Hogwarts and into his office. As he scanned the room, he saw three Order members waiting on him. Dumbledore sighed and made his way towards his desk. He sat down behind it and looked around the room one more time. Most had worried expressions on their faces since no one but himself had yet heard of how Harry was feeling.

" I know you are all wondering how Harry is doing and I assure you he is doing fine, but he will have to be in the hospital wing until Madam Pomfrey says that he can leave." said Dumbledore casually, knowing only too well it could be quite a few days before Harry was out of the place while under the Hogwarts nurse's care. "Now though, we need to get to the business this meeting was called for. Since we know that Voldermort's headquarters are at Knockturn Alley, I would like Lupin and Tonks to watch the entrance to Diagon Alley," Dumbledore looked at the two members. Lupin and Tonks nodded their agreement.

"Severus, should Voldemort decide that headquarters will change, which I believe he will after tonight, please inform us immediately," Dumbledore said, turning to his Slytherin spy.

Snape nodded, getting up and leaving since he felt he had no other need to stay with the Gryffindors that surrounded him. Dumbledore chuckled slightly to himself as he dismissed everyone else and headed out of his office and down to the hospital wing to visit his great grandson. It was nice that Harry finally knew.

**Harry's POV**

Harry turned his head at the sound of the hospital doors swinging open. He thought it might have been Ron and Hermione coming to ask about everything that had happened. This was something he wasn't in the mood for. He saw who it was and smiled as he set the book he had been reading aside.

" Hi Grandad," said Harry excited, hoping that he won't have stay in the hospital wing any longer. Maybe, just maybe Dumbledore would let him out. Someone else seemed to know what he was thinking though, and quickly ruined his hopes.

"He will need a few more days," said Madam Pomfrey, looking sternly down at her most familiar patient. Harry sighed and looked down gloomily.

" How are you feeling?" asked Dumbledore as he sat down in the wooden chair by Harry's bed. He looked down at the boy, concerned.

"Fine," said Harry, thinking a tiny lie couldn't hurt. He looked up to find that his lie didn't work when he saw Dumbledore's face. Harry sighed and fell back against the soft, white pillows.

"Once you're out of here, which I've been assured will be in a few days if you behave," Dumbledore said, looking down at Harry with an amused spark in his eyes, "You will need to come to my office to hear start of school notices and some other business." Harry looked at the man curiously for a moment, but said nothing, guessing it had something to do with Order business. He couldn't be talking about that here. Harry nodded as the doors to the hospital wing opened with a bang.

Harry and Dumbledore both looked to the door as Harry's two best friends ran in looking quite out of breath. Harry held back a laugh as Dumbledore stood up, nodded to him and left the wing. "What did you two do, run here?" Harry asked as Ron sat in the chair by his bed and Hermione sat at the foot. They looked at each other before turning back to Harry which confirmed his question was true. Harry laughed slightly and both glared at him.

"We were just worried about how you were," Hermione said grumpily, clearly not liking the laughter. Ron nodded his agreement. Harry sighed and rolled his eyes. His two best friends were the craziest people at times. This thought caused him to laugh again and they just sent more glares his way.

The friends were soon in conversation, talking about how the first day back was and Harry explained what happened after he had been taken. Other than telling his part, the trio had a good time. Harry could tell they were hiding something from him, he just couldn't figure out what.

Madam Pomfrey soon interrupted the trio," If you want Harry to get better, you'd better let him get his rest." Hermione and Ron left. Hopefully this is my last day in the hospital wing, Harry thought. Harry dozed off, and a few hours he was awaken by the sound of something falling to the floor. He sat up straight and looked around the room until his eyes fell on a corner where heard a woman's voice. He smiled mischieviously at the corner where he heard someone picking up pieces of something and muttering to themselves. Harry crept quietly over to the corner where he crouched down looking where the he thought the person would be.

"Hi Tonks," Harry said mischievously. The woman yelled, and the cloak slipped off of her. To his surprise, it was Tonks. Harry kept talking, " Why were you in here?" He already knew the answer.

Tonks just shrugged, "You know, uh, Dumbledore just asked that I come here and uh, uh, fix up this thing that broke!" Tonks exclaimed as she held up the pieces of glass she had in her hands. Harry raised an eyebrow in amusement at the woman's sad attempt to lie and began to laugh. The laugh turned into a cough though since he still hadn't completely recovered from the incident.

Tonks helped Harry stand back up and cross the room to his bed just as Dumbledore came in the wing. When he saw, he rushed over and helped Tonks with Harry as he looked questioningly at the woman over Harry's head. She looked down guiltily as they helped Harry into bed. As soon as Harry reached the bed, he quickly fell back to sleep and didn't wake until the next morning.

The next morning, Harry woke up, refreshed. He was ready to get out of the hospital wing. Knowing Madam Pomphrey though, it would be a while. He was eager to see his friends and start Quidditch again.

Madam Pomfrey came over to Harry to give him good news. The news Harry has been waiting for since he got to the hospital wing. "Well, you may leave now, but remember to take it easy. Professor Dumbledore also wishes to see you in his office once you leave," as Madam Promphrey said this Harry walkedt out of the hospital wing.

Dumbledore was in his office waiting for Harry's arrival. Harry walked in the room and noticed Dumbledore wore the same worried expression he had when Harry had woken up in the hospital wing for the first time.

"Good morning Harry," Dumbledore said with a smile when he saw the boy.

"Morning," Harry replied as he sat down in one of the chairs in front of Dumbledore's desk. Even after the numerous times he'd been in there sitting in that same spot, he felt nervous every time he did. Maybe because bad news always came when he sat here. Harry sighed and looked up to the man.

"Are you feeling better today?" Dumbledore asked him.

"Yes sir," Harry replied, wondering what he had wanted to see him for.

"Good, good. Now, since you're in the Order this year, you will have to take extra classes after your school classes to help you with training and protection," Dumbledore said. Harry nodded and Dumbledore continued.

"You will be taking extra courses of Transfiguration, Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Charms. I also ask that you will take Occlumency again." As Harry opened his mouth to argue, Dumbledore held up a hand to stop him.

"You don't need to worry about Professor Snape for your Occlumency lessons. I will be teaching you that," Dumbledore said. Harry sighed with relief and Dumbledore continued.

"Professor McGonagall will be teaching you Transfiguration, Professor Snape will do Potions, Alastor Moody will do Defense Against the Dark Arts, Professor Lupin will teach you charms," said Dumbledore. Harry nodded. That sounded pretty good, though he couldn't imagine how he could take another class of potions with Snape. He didn't have much time to think about it though before Dumbledore started the start of term notices.

"I believe you know all the normal notices. The banned objects, no going into the forest, and it would be quite nice if you actually didn't make a trip in there this year unless it's related to any of your classes," Dumbledore said. Harry looked down, thinking about his last trip in.

"There will also be a tournament taking place this year known as the Hogwarts School Tournament. Each house will have a member in it and I would really like it if you would consider competing in it," Dumbledore said looking very seriously at Harry. Harry wasn't quite sure why he wanted Harry to do it after what had happened in the last tournament Hogwarts had. Harry didn't even really want to do it. It would just draw more attention towards him.

" I'll think about it," Harry said unsurely, and then left Dumbledore's office. When Harry walked out of the office, it was time for lunch. He met up with Ron and Hermione in the hall. "Hi," said Harry. "Madam Pomfrey finally let me out of the hospital wing. How's it going with you two?"

"Pretty good," Hermione said as they turned into the doors of the Great Hall.

"So have you heard about the tournament yet?" Ron asked as they sat down at the table.

"Yeah," Harry replied as they sat down at the Gryffindor table. " I thought there was something you two were hiding from me when you came to visit the hospital wing and now I know." Ron and Hermione glanced at each other worriedly, thinking Harry would be mad at them, but Harry just grinned and the three started eating.

* * *

_A/N: We hope you liked the chapter! The next one will hopefully be up soon, but we just started back school and both of us have marching practice 3 days a week plus a football game to play at so we'll try our best to get the next update out soon! Please review! Suggestions are welcome!_


	7. Extra Lessons

**Harry Potter and the Impossible Mission**

**Disclaimer**: Check our names and then tell us if you think that all of this stuff is ours!

**Summary**:

Harry is reflecting on the things that happened last year at the Department of Mysteries when he gets an unexpected visitor. He learns about his family and moves on after the death of Sirius. A new event begins at Hogwarts and Harry learns he must participate if he wants to help the Order. Harry begins working harder than ever to accomplish the task when one of the only people he feels understands him is taken by Voldemort. He deals with the contents of the prophecy and all the pressures that normal teens have, growing stronger to do what's asked of him all the time.

_A/N: Okay, well enjoy the chapter. We said most of the stuff in the last one that we needed to say so enjoy and remember to review! Thanks for reading!_

_-Shannon and Cynthia_

* * *

**Chapter 7: Extra Lessons**

Harry woke up the next morning in his bed in the dormitory. It's nice to be back, he thought as he climbed out of bed, and began getting dressed for the day. Ron was still sleeping in the bed next to his. Harry knew he would hate to miss breakfast so went over to wake him up.

"Wake up, Ron or we'll miss breakfast," Harry told him, shaking the boy slightly. Ron just groaned and rolled over. Harry sighed, wondering how his friend had made it through the first day of classes without him. He pushed Ron out of bed and walked out of the dormitory.

"Hey! What was that for?" Ron yelled from the room. Harry just laughed and continued on his way down the stairs. Hermione was already down there and waiting for them. She was currently sitting on one of the couches, reading a book.

"Ready for breakfast?" Harry asked her as she closed her book. She nodded. Ron soon came down the stairs and the three headed out of the common room and down to the Great Hall. Once they reached the Great Hall, they sat down at Gryffindor table. Ron immediately started piling food on his plate. Hermione just shook her head before putting some eggs on her own plate.

"Here's your schedule Mr. Potter," Professor McGonagall said handing Harry a piece of parchment before walking up to her seat at the Head table. Harry looked down at his schedule for the day and sighed. He had potions first thing in the morning and an extra potions lesson in the afternoon.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked him.

"Potions twice today," Harry exclaimed. "It's the worst thing that could have happened!" He put his head down on the table barely missing his plate of food. This is a great way to welcome me back, Harry thought as he looked up and started eating. Soon, too soon for Harry, it was time to go to their first class of the day. The three friends headed out of the Great Hall and down towards the dungeons where Snape's classroom was.

"This is the NEWT Potions class," Snape said as soon as the bell rang. "It will not be easy and those who fail will not stay with us long. The first potion we will be making is on the board. Copy it down and take some notes on it from your books. We will not be making it today." Harry sighed and pulled out his book, ink, and quill. This was going to be a long year.

When the class ended, Harry and his friends left with fifty points less than they had that morning before they came in. Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked up the stairs and headed to charms.

"He's still evil," Ron finally said. Harry laughed slightly and Hermione glared at Ron.

"I really thought that this year-"

"You thought that he would be nice just because he's on our side?" Ron questioned, interrupting Hermione. "We all know he's evil. Who knows if he really even truly is on our side."

"Ron, you know he's on our side," Hermione said. "Dumbledore trusts him." And so the next fight began. Harry was suprised there hadn't been one at breakfast, but you could always count on one to happen after potions. They argued the whole way to class and Harry was forced to sit between the two during class. The two refused to speak to each other, but sent glares at each other often.

All too soon Harry had to leave his friends and make his way down to the dungeons where Professor Snape's office was. Something gave him the feeling this would be worse than the Occlumency lessons from last year. He sighed and knocked on the door.

"Come in," Snape said. Harry closed his eyes for a moment then pushed open the door and walked inside.

"Sit," Snape said. Harry sat in the chair his professor pointed to and waited for the man to speak. He was regretting coming down here already and wanted to do nothing more than run back out the door and go up to his comfortable seat in the Gryffindor common room. Sadly, that wasn't a choice if he wanted to be of any help to the Order so he stayed in his seat.

"Now the Headmaster has asked that I teach you extra potions lessons once a week," Snape started. "Why I'm not quite sure since you are so terrible at it in my class, but we will try to improve that here." Harry glared at his teacher, but refrained from saying anything back to that comment. It was Snape's fault that he was so horrible at potions in the first place thought Harry.

"For today I just want you to make a simple potion that we made last year," Snape said handing him a sheet of parchment. He conjured up a table that appeared in front of Harry. "Those are the directions. I have something I need to go check on so I expect you to work on it without touching anything in my office like last time." Harry nodded and took the parchment from him.

He set up his cauldron on the table and began to get out his supplies. Just like he had discovered during his OWLS, making a potion without Snape in the room was actually quite easy. He was able to concentrate more. He finished just as Snape walked in the door and leaned back in his chair.

"Have you finished?" Snape asked. Harry nodded. Snape put down some papers on his desk. He then walked back over to the table where Harry had his potion on and then sat down in the chair beside Harry to examine it. Harry didn't seem to notice that the whole time Snape was looking at it he was holding his breath.

"It seems you have managed to make a decent potion for once Potter," Snape said. He bottled the potion and placed it on his desk. "You are free to go for the night. Be back here the same time next week." Harry nodded and left the office.

He reached Gryffindor tower quickly and entered to find Ron and Hermione working on their homework. He pulled out his, deciding to start on potions. He didn't want to, but potions was already on his mind so he might as well do it now.

"How did it go?" Hermione asked as she looked up from the essay she was writing. Ron looked up as well.

"Not too bad actually," Harry replied. When neither of them replied he looked up to see shocked faces.

"You're kidding, right?" Ron asked him. Harry shook his head.

"Really guys, it wasn't that bad," Harry said. "Snape had to leave to go do something so I spent the time by myself working on a simple potion we did last year. Without Snape in the room, making the potion is a lot easier."

"Whatever you say," Ron said, returning to his work. Hermione however smiled at him.

"Did he say you did a good job?" she asked.

"In a strange Snape way yea," Harry said. Hermione smiled knowingly over at Ron.

"Fine, fine, so Snape isn't totally evil," Ron grumbled. Hermione and Harry both laughed before returning to their homework.

The next day Harry had transfiguration and that night had transfiguration. He was beginning to see how Dumbledore was scheduling these extra classes. The class that day was rather boring as Professor McGonagall was spending more time explaining the spells they performed. She said that the spells from now on would be much more complicated and she would prefer that they spent a day on the theory before actually performing the spell.

The bell soon rang though. Harry prodded Ron who had fallen asleep during the class and he woke up. Hermione glared at Ron. Harry was sure that an argument would break out between the two as soon as they reached the hallway. Sure enough, it did.

"Ron, how could you have fallen asleep in class?" Hermione asked angrily.

"I was tired from doing potions last night," Ron complained angrily.

"But Professor McGonagall was explaining everything we will need to know to perform the spell next class," Hermione said. "She will be so mad at you if you mess up because you slept instead of taking notes." Harry sighed.

"Hey you two, if we don't hurry we'll be late for our next class," Harry said. Ron and Hermione sent one last glare to each other before walking quickly and silently beside Harry.

Classes went by quickly that day. Harry found himself wondering what Professor McGonagall would be teaching him in her extra classes. He was more excited about this class than he was for Potions yesterday. He soon noticed his teacher leaving and glanced down to his watch. It was almost time. After waving to his friends, he headed out of the Great Hall. Soon, he arrived at her office door.

"Come in," McGonagall said when he knocked. Harry opened the door and stepped inside. The office looked the same as it had last year when he had been in here. He turned back to his professor and waited for her to speak.

"You may sit down," McGonagall said as she took a seat behind her desk. Harry sat in one of the chairs.

"Now in these extra lessons with me you will be learning some advanced transfiguration spells past the level for school, but we will go through some sixth and seventh year ones that you aren't doing in class currently," she said. Harry nodded his head when she looked up. She picked up a book that had been sitting on her desk and passed it over to Harry.

Harry took it and looked down at the cover. It was the book that they were using this year. He wondered what he would be doing with it.

"Today I would like for you to read up on a few of the spells for the first part of this lesson and then we will be working on acutally doing them," McGonagall said as she flipped open the book with her wand. Harry looked down at the page.

"Read the information on the following two spells and tell me when you have finished," McGonagall finished before busying herself with papers to grade while she waited. Harry nodded and began reading.

_Adiverso Spell_

_This spell will transform any small animal you come across into an object of your choosing. You must decide what object you would like it to be. Then think of only that object while saying the spell._

It went on into more description of the spell. Harry then read through the other one which was one to transform larger animals into a different object. He looked up after he finished reading the two and set the book on Professor McGonagall's desk. She looked up from what she was doing and set it aside.

"Well Potter, are you ready to try?" McGonagall asked.

"Yes," Harry replied, nodding his head. McGonagall stood up and went over to a box she had in the corner of her office. She pulled out a small rat and set it on her desk. She then looked back to Harry.

"Okay, let's see if you can do it," she said. "Go on ahead and get your wand out." Harry did as he was told and quickly pulled it from his pocket.

"Now remember the incantation and picture what you want the rat to turn into," McGonagall said. Harry nodded and closed his eyes as he began thinking of what he wanted it to turn into.

"You may cast the spell whenever you are ready," she told Harry. Harry sighed and thought a few more seconds before he decided to try.

"_Adiverso_," Harry said quietly while pointing his wand at the rat. A bright light blue jet of light flew out of the end of his wand and went straight for the rat. Harry held his breath when it collided with the creature, hoping it had worked. It had and turned into a quill. Not the most creative choice, but at least it worked. Harry left McGonagall's office fifteen minutes later after mastering the spell.

Harry woke up the next morning to see Ron still asleep in his bed. "Not again," Harry said shaking his head.

"Ron wake up," Harry said. Ron was still sleeping soundly. Harry shook him a little harder, and Ron rolled onto the floor. Ron woke up startled.

Harry then got dressed and went down to the Great Hall to eat breakfast. When he arrived at the Great Hall Hermione was already there.

Harry decided to greet her, "Hi Hermione,"

"Where's Ron?" asked Hermione questionably even though she already knew the answer.

"He'll be coming," said Harry casually. Minutes later Ron came down looking extremely exhausted. He sat down beside Harry and immediately started eating.

After the three were finished they left to go to their defense against arts class together. When they arrived at the door, he saw a man standing in the doorway looking oddly familiar. He then remembered that he saw him that night at the order meeting. The Trio started walking into the classroom when he came face to face with Draco and his friends.

* * *

_A/N: We hope you liked the chapter! We hope to get the next one up soon. Remember to review and give us any suggestions you would like. Just to say, to all those in Mississippi, Louisiana, and south Alabama that were hit hard by Hurricane Katrina, we hope you all made it through safely._

_-Shannon and Cynthia_


	8. Malfoy Trouble

_A/N: Sorry it took a while to get the chapter out! Hope you like it and remember to review!_

* * *

**Chapter 8: Malfoy Trouble**

Malfoy just glared at them as they walked past. He couldn't do anything with a teacher right in front of them, but Harry was sure he would try something later. The last thing he needed was to be getting in trouble with the tournament on his mind.

"Take your seats please," the man said as he walked up to the front of the room.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat down in the front row. Harry took his book out of his bag and looked up. He hadn't been introduced to the man, but knew he was in the Order. He didn't get a chance to ask either of his friends though.

"Now, I am Professor Abdul which most of you should know from the feast," the man started. "I understand some of the grades from this class were quite high on the OWLs even though your last teacher was not the best."

A few of the class laughed at that. Professor Abdul glanced at Harry after saying the last part, but then quickly turned his attention back to the class. Ron and Hermione looked over at Harry and smiled at him.

"See, I told you it was a good idea," Hermione whispered excitedly to him. Harry smiled at her.

"Because of this and the fact that others weren't as good as some," Abdul glanced over towards the Slytherins at this. "We will be taking a short test today just to see where I need to start teaching you."

He began walking down the rows of desks and handing out the test papers. The class pulled out their quills and ink. Harry took the test that was given to him and looked down. After scribbling down his name at the top of the page he read the first question.

_Name a shield charm and describe._

Harry smiled and began answering. It was actually pretty easy and there were only one or two that he didn't know. Those he would look up later and teach them to the DA once they restarted up their meetings this year. He needed to ask Hermione first to make some new coins for any new members they invited. He finished the test quickly and turned it over on his desk when he was finished. He looked around the room while he waited. The room didn't have much decoration to it, which he was thankful for. He still had strong memories from fifth year with Umbridge.

After the class had finished, Professor Abdul collected the tests before turning to the class, "You may talk for the rest of the period. We can't do much until I grade the tests and see how you all did and what levels you're on."

Harry turned to his two friends. Hermione had already started her long talk about the quiz, "Harry, did you notice there were some we didn't know yet? I hope you're planning on continuing the DA this year so we can learn them. I can't believe I didn't know what they were! I must have read about them somewhere."

Ron shook his head as Hermione continued. Harry laughed silently before stopping Hermione, "I am planning on restarting it up this year, but I need you to make a few more coins for any new members we receive."

Hermione sat there for a moment and then smiled, "That's great, Harry! I'll make them tonight if you tell me how many you need."

After some more conversation on the planned meetings, the class was dismissed. They grabbed their books and headed to their next class, charms. As they turned the corner, Malfoy came up behind them.

"Hey Potter," Malfoy yelled as he approached them.

Harry stopped and sighed and grudgingly said, "What do you want, Malfoy?"

"Not much really," Malfoy said with a smirk on his hideous face. "Just wondering how you were doing without your precious godfather around."

Harry glared at the other boy and responded with a question of his own, "How have you been doing since your father's currently locked up in Azkaban?"

"I intend to get you back for that Potter," Malfoy replied.

"Really?" said Harry. "What are you going to do?"

"This" yelled Malfoy. In a flash, the other boy's wand was in his grip and he had thrown a curse towards Hermione. Hermione let out a yell before she fell back, holding her wrist.

Malfoy attempted to throw one at Ron too, but Harry raised his wand and yelled out a shield charm he remembered from the test, "Cesyinth!"

The jet of light intensified before flying back towards the Slytherin. He fell back, his arm looking just as Harry's had in his second year. Harry stood there in shock for a moment as Ron and Hermione tried to get him to leave. Harry was too shocked at what he'd done though and in a few moments it was too late to leave. Professor Abdul, who had apparently heard the noise from his office, came running down the corridor toward the group.

"What happened here?" he asked as he bent down to Malfoy's arm to look at it before running over to Hermione to check her wrist.

"Well you see," Harry said. "Malfoy threw a curse at Hermione and tried to do the same to Ron, but I put up a shield and it went back and hit him."

Professor Abdul looked back to Malfoy and then up to Harry, "Which one?"

"Cesyinth," Harry said quietly.

The man looked at him for a moment, "You didn't know what that was before the test did you?"

"No sir," Harry replied quickly. "It was the first one I remembered from it and I used it. I didn't know what it would do."

"First lesson," he said. "You _never_ use spells you haven't learned the effects of yet unless you're in extreme circumstances. Potter, go to Professor McGonagall. Weasley, get to your next class, and I'll escort Granger and Malfoy up to the hospital wing." Harry nodded and waved to his friends before making his way towards the deputy headmistress's office.

How could I have been so careless? I should have looked up the charm before I used it, thought Harry, but he definately deserved it. He walked through the halls and knocked on Professor McGonagall's door.

Professor McGonagall opened the door, "Hello, Potter."

"Hi Professor McGonagall," said Harry.

"What brings you to my office," Professor McGonall said curiously. Then she turned stern, "You haven't gotten in trouble again, have you?"

"Well, I kind of, um, used a spell I didn't know on Malfoy," said Harry as though there was nothing wrong in the world with that.

"I have no choice but to assign you three detentions with Professor Abdul," McGonagall said disappointedly.

Dumbledore just then walked in the room and said, "Minerva, I wanted to ask about-" he stopped and looked around the room and his eyes fell upon Harry. "Harry, what are you doing here?" Dumbledore asked, pretending to be surprised.

Harry was silent for a moment. He really didn't want to figure out what Dumbledore would do when he got in trouble. He looked up to Dumbledore and then McGonagall.

"Do you wish for me to tell him?" McGonagall asked.

"No, I will," Harry replied and turned to Dumbledore. "I, uh, um, well you see-"

"Come up to my office tonight and tell me," Dumbledore said with twinkling eyes.

"Okay," Harry replied and fled the office.

-----------------

Later that night he walked down the corridor and knocked on Dumbledore's office. "Yes, come in," said Dumbledore casually. Harry walked into the office. "Would you mind telling me why you got into trouble earlier," not showing a bit of anger. Dumbledore motioned for Harry to sit in the chair in front of his desk. Harry then sat down.

"Grandad, I used a spell on Malfoy that I didn't know," said Harry fairly quickly.

"What spell was it?" asked Dumbledore

"It was the Cesyinth shield," said Harry

"That shield sends a spell back to the caster and makes the spell five times stronger," said Dumbledore, not showing a slight bit worried for Malfoy. " By the way Harry have you thought of signing up for the tournament?"

"Yes actually I have," said Harry.

"Have you signed up yet?'' asked Dumbledore.

"No, but I will soon," said Harry

"Since you've managed to get a detention I will have to postpone our private lesson till next week after your detentions" said Dumbledore slightly disappointed. Harry left the room after that short conversation the Gryffindor tower to go to sleep.

--------

The next morning Harry, Ron, and Hermione went down to the Great Hall for breakfast. He noticed the large book that they were using to submit entries sitting directly in front of Dumbledore. One glance toward his newly found grandfather and that's when he decided to sign up for the House Tournament. Harry walked over to the book and saw the names that already had been listed and wrote his name under all the rest. He walked back to the Gryffindor table and began eating.

"So you decided to sign up," Ron said.

"Yeah, Dumbledore convinced me into it," Harry replied casually.

Hermione raised an eyebrow, but didn't question it. "I thought about entering," she told them. "But I decided tournaments aren't really my thing. I'd prefer to help one of you then actually do it and be so nervous."

Ron looked over to Harry and rolled his eyes. "Well, I figure you'll do better than me so I'm leaving the tournament up to you Harry," he told his best friend seriously. Harry looked for a sign of jealousy, but there was none. "You'll get picked after what you did in the Triwizard Tournament."

"Thanks for reminding me about that, Ron, "Harry said quietly, his appetite suddenly lost.

Hermione glared at Ron before turning to Harry, "Don't worry about it, Harry. You'll make it because you're good at that kind of stuff."

"There's a reason for that," he muttered quietly before slinging his backpack onto his shoulder and standing up. "I'm going to class. I'll meet up with you there."

He ignored his friends' calls and walked out of the castle. He wanted to go down to the lake and think for a bit before class. He leaned back against a tree when he got there and stared out across the black water. He was good at that sort of stuff because he had to be. He was good at that sort of stuff because he had to defeat Voldemort or be killed. Harry hated the thought and picked up a stone that he angrily threw out into the lake. A large squid rose up out of the water and looked around before going back under. As Harry heard the sound of students walking about, he stood up, and with one last look towards the lake, made his way down to Hagrid's hut for Care of Magical Creatures.

"I have to be," he said to himself quietly again, wanting to go anywhere but to his classes today.

* * *

_A/N: Rember to review! We'll try to get the next chapter out quicker._


End file.
